Planning War
by Queenhopetheirin
Summary: Olivia Trevelyan is stressed, but is reminded all she needs is the love found in Cullen's arms to feel better.


Olivia Trevelyan scratched her head tired of this argument. She wanted to throw a fireball at the wall. Cullen insisted his plan was the only way, Leliana argued the other way. Both plans risky and explained through heated words. Leliana's plan had them in and out before anyone noticed. Cullen's plan aimed for them to be noticed.

Anxiety pressed on her leaving her unsure of herself, of her choices. She yelled in frustration leaving the room. Her long red hair bouncing behind her.

"Ignoring it won't make it go away," Cullen yelled just as the door rattled as she walked out of the room.

She wanted a small crew to sneak in and rescue a captured noble, he wanted to send an army as a show of strength, a warning. Leliana's plan risked only a group of four, his plan involved ten men and that the captors might kill the captive to make a point.

Olivia reached the battlements and threw a fireball off into the sky watching it burn out in the distance. The mission heavy on her mind. She stopped at a familiar location. Cullen loved this spot, the breeze cool, and the view of the water calmed him. Maker, their first kiss against the wall, along with hundreds of other kisses.

Was she over reacting? Stress bubbled to the surface, a battle with Coryphaeus looming over her, Olivia stared at her hand, how much longer would the anchor remain stable. A tear dripped along her cheek. No, there had to be a compromise.

Anger faded as she stood in Cullen's favorite spot, the wind blowing through her hair. Frustration and indecision faded away. She acknowledged she came here hoping Cullen might show. She needed to apologize to her advisors, and she needed Cullen. Everyone looked to her for answers, like she had any clue what she was doing.

And Cullen blew up because he believes in the weight of the Inquisition. Maker she loved that man. Why wasn't he out here? Where would he go? Not his office. With a smile she wondered if Cullen wasn't in the war room. Olivia went there to pace and yell at the map. It was safer than smacking the actual people.

Neither Leliana nor Cullen were wrong, they both had a good part of the plan. Olivia walked back into the keep and toward the war room. The big room seemed empty without her advisors. She sighed and leaned on the table only looking up when Cullen entered.

"Will you forgive me for over reacting?" Oliva asked as he shut the door behind him.

"You can't take on all the stress of every decision Olivia, you showed me that a long time ago." Cullen went around the table.

"We need to do both plans. Your men stand in the front demanding the men are freed. Leliana's men can go secure the release and make it seem like they complied. What are they going to do? Say the Inquisition tricked them?" Olivia explained her solution.

"Do you think Leliana will agree to a joint venture?" Cullen asked pulling her into his arms.

"Do you think she won't?" Olivia gasped as Cullen nibbled on her ear.

Cullen didn't answer right away, but he undid the buttons on her top. A simple red tunic with leather leggings. "I don't care what Leliana thinks, I care about you, and I want you to understand that I love you."

Olivia felt the heat building, he nibbled down her neck biting her breasts. "Cullen, I know you love me, I am scared… not about the mission."

"I know." Cullen mumbled against her wrapped breast. He pulled down her leggings and boosted her to the table he kissed down her thighs until he reached the center. His tongue not wasting time finding her clit.

"I wondered if the table would work for this." Cullen joked before returning to her clit.

Olivia let out a moan why did she fear anything when this was his response? He sucked at her nub driving her crazy. Her fingers went through his hair pulling Cullen closer. A finger pushed inside her. Olive cried out, maker help her she couldn't cry out.

Cullen worked his finger in and out, alternating pressures and angles as needed. Soon her hips rotated against his face, he took it in stride resting her legs on his shoulders. Cullen slowed down just before she found release. She swore, and he laughed.

Cullen added another finger. Faster, harder, he pressed into her, his fingers moving to a small spot he always found. He knew her, every part. Maker the man was thorough.

"Cullen, oh shit Cullen," She called out as her body found release. She felt the familiar pulsating as her clit throbbed from the stimulation. Cullen didn't stop until she relaxed.

"Maker, I needed that." Cullen said kissing up her body. He pulled her shirt off her.

Olivia was still resting with her bottom on the table. When he tossed her shirt to the side, her long red hair tickled her back. The breast bands the only thing she still wore. Cullen pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

Cullen's lips sweet and a hint of her, before they kissed he offered to wash his face. Olivia didn't want him to stop, and liked the flavor. He kissed her over and over before dropping his pants and sliding into her. The table shifted as he pushed into her.

At first she clung to him, but then Olivia leaned back on her hands as he moved inside her. She did her best to avoid moving the markers on the table though one or two may have popped off when Cullen brought her hand to her clit. "Rub it like this" He insisted.

His hips became more insistent as his thrusts got stronger, faster. Cullen made the table creak with his efforts. Her moans once again reaching a heated level. "Oh maker help me." She cried another orgasm rushing through her.

Cullen pulled out not saying anything he helped her off the table, he hadn't finished and Olivia looked confused. Did he intend for them to stay locked up in the war room all day? He kissed her before putting her hands on the table. "Keep your hands here no matter what."

Cullen took a dagger out of the map and cut off the breast band. "I will buy you a new one later." He said into her ear.

Cullen stood behind her, his fingers teasing both breasts. "We should skip you storming next time and just do this go to your room... to talk."

Olivia laughed as her body agreed with him. He stood behind her and pressed his member into her. His movements slow, she was sensitive from the other orgasms but she wanted to play again as his cock driving in hard, hitting the right spot.

"No moving your hands," Cullen warned, when she went to reach between her legs. His fingers found her bud and gave her a taste of what she wanted. His cock sliding in and out, the longer they stayed in the position the more they were standing.

Cullen had one hand playing with her nipples, one on her clit when Olivia had another orgasm. This time Cullen joined her. He fell to his knees. He held them together as they went down to the floor.

They sat like that for a moment, Olivia laughed, "We should have done this in my room."

Cullen shrugged, "Here was better."

Olivia jumped when someone knocked at the door. "Are you two finished? I've work to do Inquisitor. I've been patient, but you've been in there a while."

Olivia turned red as she realized Cassandra was in the hallway. They got dressed, her breast band tossed in the trash. They left the room passing Cassandra, she had a smug expression on her face.

"I am so sorry." Olivia blushed, she couldn't look at the woman.

"You will be fine Inquisitor, Cullen will make you feel better in your room." She added with a wink.

Cullen scooped her up into his arms and they did just that. An afternoon off with Cullen was all she needed. Her plan worked perfect and a few days later, everyone came home safe.


End file.
